From Peacemaker to Fighter
by Book Nerds Rule the World
Summary: Anna Hightower finds herself in Dauntless after she transfers from Amity. She realizes that her life in Dauntless is an eyeopener. But, did she make the right choice? To leave her life and go to a faction that seems to be the complete opposite of what she was raised to believe?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I chose Dauntless for the wrong reasons. I know that now. I was mad, upset, scared that I would be who I'm not. But now Dauntless is my home. I've excepted that now. I love Dauntless now, and do not regret my decision.

I guess I should start at the beginning. I'm Anna Hightower. I'm transfer to Dauntless originally an Amity factioner. This is my story. My story on how I have come to see Dauntless as my home, family, and life.

I lived in Amity with my parents, my older brother, and little sister. I wouldn't consider myself a forgotten middle child or black sheep. I fit in well with my family. Until, the accident came. My mother and sister were found dead in the fields, apparently they died from heat stroke, or something of that sort, that part of my life I try to forget. Nobody found them until hours after their death. I thought I was peaceful. I really, truly, honestly did. After my mother and sister's death, I changed my peaceful ways. It just became a mask. It wasn't real. I was the one starting fights, getting angry, not being what I was suppose to be- peaceful. Because if this, I excluded myself from the world. I became an outsider.

I'm not sure who to blame. Myself, my family that's alive, or the family that's dead. For now, I just know I don't belong here anymore. Amity is no longer my home

I waited for them to call my name for my aptitude test today. My brother already took his last year, and stayed in Amity with my father, who was still distraught about my sister and mother's death three years ago. I walked in the testing room nervous, but hopeful that I wouldn't be in Amity anymore. I can't keep the mask on forever. The problem was, I'm not sure which faction I belong in. I started the simulation and it was not like anything I thought it would be. After I killed the dog, and told the man I recognized the wanted man in the paper, although I still wasn't sure where I had seen him, it stopped. It was over.

I woke up feeling hazy and confused. I looked at the man who was I charge of the simulation. He had a face that was full of fear and worry. I started at him with the same face "What were the results?" I questioned. I wanted an explanation for his face of fear.

He paused for a moment and ran his hand through his black, short cropped hair, then answered "Inconclusive." He responded in a whisper, but a whisper filled with what? Horror? Fear? Why was he acting this way?

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, not sure what responce I was going to get.

"It means... It means you didn't get one faction result. Instead, you got two." He replied still in a whisper.

"Oh." That was all I could mutter. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. What were the two factions? Why didn't the test work? Would I be factioless? What was going to happen to me?

"Your results were Candor and Dauntless. The term used for more than one faction is Divergent" He replied with a monotone voice, which made me wonder again if this was good or bad.

"What do I do? If I didn't get one faction, how do I know where I'm suppose to go?" He asked terrified that it wouldn't be a good answer.

"You chose. But, chose wisely if they find out you could be dead without any warning." He answered with fear now stirring in his words. Wait. What? Who were the 'they' he was referring to? What is that suppose to mean? 'I could die'. What the heck was going on? "Leave now. Ok? I put Candor as your result, but you can still choose whichever faction you want. Just, do NOT tell anyone! Got that? Don't be caught." He finished.

I went home. I never saw that man again. I knew I was not allowed to share my results with anyone. So, I kept it to myself. I now worried where my life was going.

**AN: Hey guys! thanks for checking out my first story. If you like it please review if I should continue it. Helpful criticism is welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2: My New Life

I sat on my bed waiting for the time to pass. I waited and waited for something to happen but, nothing did. I played the events of earlier today in my mind hoping they would all make sense. Sadly, they didn't. I thought about it and yet, nothing made me feel better. I could die?! Why?! What did I ever do to the 'they' that the man in the simulation room was talking about?

"Anna! You wanna come downstairs and help set the table?" My dad yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a second." I replied back. I bounded down the stairs into the kitchen and began to grab plates, cups, and utensils for my dad and I. My brother- Henry- lived close by, but he lived on his own now that he was an independent.

"Great! Thanks for helping out Anna." My dad came up to me and kissed the top side of my head. I smiled up at him. My dad was more or less an average man. He was average in size, looks, strength. But, he was beyond average when it came to smarts. I guess that's because he was an Erudite transfer. My dad helped plan exactly where to plant new crops, when to plant, and when to harvest. He was truly, without a doubt a genius. I loved him with all my heart, but I knew I couldn't stay in Amity and I don't want to break his heart. I know he still mourns the death of my family members, I can hardly blame him for that, but, that hole in his heart is still there, and the pain hasn't left. I don't want to be the one to crush him when I leave. But, I have no choice. I know I can't stay here.

We sat down for dinner and ate quietly until my dad began a conversation. "So... How was today? You know. With the aptitude test and all."

"Oh." I paused. What was I suppose to say? 'Sorry dad can't tell you or I'll die' or 'I'm divergent. Not sure what it means, but apparently people want to kill me because of it.'? "Fine. But, you know I'm not suppose to tell you." I calmly replied.

"Yes. I know. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. It can be scary. I remember when I took mine, and I was a nervous wreck!" My dad smiled at me. I laughed back because it was hard to imagine my levelheaded dad as a 'nervous wreck'.

"Really?! You were a nervous. It doesn't seem like you would ever be nervous." I replied with my spirits lifting from my earlier experiences today. My dad had a way with making any day brighter. Although I still knew I didn't belong and was going to leave, I was going to miss him dearly.

After dinner clean up and small talking together, I went upstairs to bed and to, again, think of what I was going to do. Candor and Dauntless. Those were what I was suppose to be. How could I be both? I couldn't. I was suppose to choose to be honest or to be brave. Which one though? Finally sleep took me over and I fell fast into sleep.

I anticipated the next day. I was anxious about the next day. I was nervous about the next day. But, no matter how much I didn't want it to come, it came when I woke up. It was choosing day. The families learn whether their children will leave them forever, and live their own life, and choose their path.

I got dressed in nice red pants that were easy to move around in, an ugly mustard colored shirt that I despised, but was told many times this is my nicest shirt, so I had to wear it, and brown sandals. My unruly dark brown curly hair was let down. I did the best I could to sort it out and make it look some what presentable. Finally, what seemed like hours it was done. I looked in the mirror at my curly hair, my freckles that were splattered only across my nose, and my outfit that I wouldn't wear on my own choosing. I finally came downstairs to see my dad waiting for me. He smiled and I smiled back. He offered me an elbow and I gladly took it. Then, we left. "You nervous?" He asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"Just a bit. It's just that... I hope I don't do anything stupid like fall on face in front of everyone or trip or impale myself with the knife on accident." I openly stated. These were the things than ran through my head? I could be killed, yet I worried about falling on my face?! Geez! I have my priorities in order. My dad was no help either. He just began to laugh hysterically

"That won't happen. I can promise you that." He said with a smirk.

We came to place that I did not want to come to- the place where we choose our faction- The Hub. We lined up into our correct lines. Five lines, one for each faction. We signed in then found a seat. Afterwards, we heard a speech that I was completely ignoring because I had other things on my mind. Before I knew it I heard "Anderson, Nicholas" and a boy stepped up and grabbed the ceremonial knife and dripped blood into a bowl with glass- he chose Candor.

Name by name people kept walking up cutting their hand then sitting at their proper faction. After what seemed like hours, I heard the dreaded words "Hightower, Anna".

My stomach sank. I felt like I was going to throw up. I felt like someone was throwing bricks at me and wouldn't stop. I reluctantly got up 'this is it.' I thought to myself. I walked up and looked at the five bowls for each faction. There were stones for Abnegation, glass for Candor, dirt for Amity, coals for Dauntless, and water for Erudite. I stood there looking at the knife. All I could think was 'if these mysterious people don't get me first, I'll die from infection from this knife!'. Wow! Really? One of the biggest choices of my life, and all I can think is how gross it is that I'm sticking a knife that had been in multiple hands, into my own? I stared at the two bowls that my aptitude test concluded were my results- Candor and Dauntless.

I grabbed the knife and cut my hand. If there was a sting I didn't feel it. I thought about my life. 'I couldn't be peaceful anymore. That's not who I am. I'm not a peacemaker. I'm a troublemaker. Isn't that what Dauntless is? They do always seem to be fighting.' I thought. I stuck out my hand and heard my blood sizzle on the flaming coals of the Dauntless bowl.


	3. Chapter 3: So far, I made a huge mistake

**AN: I would like to point out that I do not own the place and some of the people in this story. The only characters that belong to me are Anna, Claire, David, Gavin, Mia, and Aaron. The rest of the places and people belong to Veronica Roth. Anyways, on with the show!**

I walked down off the podium to the cheering Dauntless factioners. I took a glance at my father who looked heartbroken. It pained me so much to see my father in that much pain. I looked away quickly and sat down in an empty chair. I took another glance to see my father still looking at me with eyes that were shattered. I closed my eyes shut and faced my head forwards.

They kept calling names and people kept choosing whether they were going to stay in their original factions, or choose a new one. By the time it was over everyone began to get up and leave.

The Dauntless however, they had different plans. They began to run as fast as they could to the train tracks. I knew what they were doing I had seen them do it before. We were going to jump onto the train. 'What was I thinking. I'm going to die.' I thought to myself. I joined to crazy people faction. Fantastic! I heard the train coming and whipped my head to see the incoming train. I began to run and follow the other Dauntless. I began to pick up speed and went into a full sprint.

The first person jumped. A Dauntless born, grabbed the handle and opened the door for everyone else to jump in. One by one people began to jump into the train. Finally, I took my chance and jumped. When I stepped into the train I saw some people panting for breath, laughing, and some staring in fear. I looked back and saw two people, who me looked like ants. They missed the train. They were going to factionless.

I looked around at the people near me. I saw a boy who was a bit taller than me and I walked over to him. I stuck out my hand towards him. "Hey. I'm Anna. Nice to meet you." He looked at me with crystal blue eyes and dark brown hair like mine. He wore a white shirt and black dress pants- Candor colors.

"Hi. My name is David." He shook my hand. A girl stepped over towards us. She was my height almost exactly, green eyes, and blonde hair with thin black streaks in her hair. She wore a nice shade of blue that made her green eyes looked teal.

She was a former Erudite "I'm Claire." She waved at us. Just then two Dauntless borns stepped over to us.

"Get ready guys." The girl told us. "We'll be arriving in a couple of seconds." The boy standing next to her finished. Just then the door opened up and I saw as people began to jump out 'what is with these people and jumping?!'

I took my turn to jump and jumped and landed with a roll onto a bunch of rocks. Claire landed next to me and then David landed on top of us. That made us all laugh. We were cut off when another boy landed onto us so we looked like we were playing dog pile. He wore all grey- a stiff, Abnegation. "Hey. You like popping in on people." David said to him with a grin.

"Not necessarily. I'm Gavin, by the way." He told us as he was getting up.

"Nice to meet you Gavin. I'm Anna. This is Claire. And he's David." I introduced everyone. Then a voice boomed over to us.

"Initiates! Over here!" Everyone turned their heads to look at the speaker. It was a man with a very large build and tattoos and piercings everywhere. "I'm Erik. A leader here at Dauntless. You're going to be testing your bravery and strength. We are the security. We train you to act like with courage. Your first test, will be to jump off this building." Everyone, in sync, dropped their jaws and started at him wide-eyed.

"He wants us to what?" Claire gasped out in a whispered.

"Now. Who is going to go first?" The man, Erik, said. We all looked around at each other.

Finally, someone spoke up. "I will." The Dauntless boy from the train spoke up. He stood at the ledge and looked down. He jumped down with no scream or yell whatsoever. "Whose next?" Erik asked the remaining initiates.

"I'll go." I piped up. I don't know what I was thinking. I can't jump off a building this tall! But my legs began to move without me thinking about it. I slowly stood up on the ledge and looked back. "See you later guys." I turned my head back and said. I did a small two finger salute and jumped. It as the most terrifying, exciting, thrilling experience. I don't think I screamed or made any noise. I just fell. Before I knew it, I landed on something. I landed on a net. It felt like I got whip-lash as I flew up and landed back on the net. I rolled off. I looked straight into the eyes of a tall man.

He was the essence of intimidating. Or at least, he seemed like it. He had a face that looked like he could kill you in three seconds flat. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked down at me and asked "What's your name?"

"Oh. Anna." I said trying to sound confident, but it was hard.

"Second jumper. Anna." He boomed to everyone else, who began to cheer. I walked down to everyone else. They patted my back and congratulated me. I stepped over to the a dauntless born from the train, who jumped first.

"Congrats Anna. I'm Aaron." He said to me with a grin on his face. Suddenly I heard a scream of a girl. Aaron looked over and he began to laugh. He ran over closer to the net to see the girl that came down.

"Third jumper Mia!" The man who called out my name yelled out to everyone. Mia walked over to us- Aaron and me.

"I thought you said you weren't going to scream?" Aaron questioned.

"I know it's just that I got scared." Mia added defensively.

"Wait. You knew we had to jump off a building a billion feet high?!" I questioned.

"No. We just knew you had to do something to show that we are Dauntless. We made a bet that we wouldn't scream no matter what it was. And you lost. You owe me Mia." Aaron responded.

"Fine. What do I owe you?"

"Don't know yet, but I'll let you know." Soon everyone jumped down and David, Claire, and Gavin walked over to me, Aaron, and Mia.

"That was terrifying." Claire openly stated. All the initiates walked over to where Erik was standing.

"Initiates. Welcome to Dauntless. You will be separated into two groups. Dauntless born and transfers. You will be training separately but ranked together." Erik told us. 'What did he mean by 'ranked together'? "Transfers go with Four. Born go with Lauren."

We spilt up and I said good bye to Aaron and Mia. We followed 'Four' to our room. Our room was filled with bunk beds and absolutely no privacy whatsoever. There were showers stalls with only a flimsy curtain to cover. Everywhere else in our room everybody was just going to get very familiar with each other. 'What was I thinking. So far, I chose the faction that likes to jump off of things that could kill you. The faction that likes to scare you witless. The faction that likes no privacy. Wow! I made a great choice.'

We made our way to the beds and chose the ones we wanted. The four of us- David, Gavin, Claire, and me- chose two bunk beds next to each other near the corner. "Change into these. Then, make your way to the pit." Four told us as he tossed black articles of clothing towards us. We changed into our new clothes (very awkwardly because there was no privacy) and then the four of us followed everybody towards the sounds of cheering, shouting, and laughing.

**AN: Thanks for reading the next chapter. reviews would be awesome as well as any ideas you have or constructive criticism. **


	4. Chapter 4: The start of my journey

**AN: guys, I got my first review! Thank you so much for reviewing my story Beth :D . You don't know how much thy means to me!**

The four of us followed the sound of the noise. We turned a few corners until we stood over a large drop. It was terrifying. I mentally took steps back in my head but just stared at the drop that if I jumped I would just go ker-splat. I looked over my right shoulder to see hundreds of people at the bottom of the stairs. When I saw them there were people wrestling, singing, and eating. You name it, if it could be fun or get a good laugh they were doing it.

We walked down the steps to find tables across one area of this mad house. We made our way over when I found Aaron and Mia at a table with two other people. Aaron waved over to me and I led the way for my group to all sit down at the table. "Hey Anna." Mia greeted

"Hey. What's going on. Why is everybody so excited?" I must have said something wrong, because all four of the people sitting at the table looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean? Oh! You mean all the action going on around us?" She answered her own question. "Well, nothing really. Besides the first day of initiates being here, nothing. This is how Dauntless act all the time." It was my turn to stare at her with confusion

"You mean they do this all the time?" I said in awe and disbelief.

"Yeah. It's pretty scary at first. But, you get used to it." Aaron piped up. "Oh! By the way, this is Zeke and Shauna. They were initiates last year." They both waved to us as we took our seats.

"Were you both Dauntless borns too?" Claire's Erudite self wanted to know.

"Yeah. Both of us were Dauntless born. You guys are a transfer though. Which factions were you in before?" The boy- Zeke- asked.

"I was Erudite." Claire quickly informed. I guess old habits die hard. Erudite always had a knack for spurting out information when given the chance.

"Candor." David replied, extending his hand so he could shake hands with Zeke and Shauna.

"Abnegation." Gavin said

"Ah! A stiff!" Zeke said with a smirk.

"What about you Anna?" Shauna inquired

"Oh! Right. Sorry I was Amity." They all stared at me with gawking faces. What did I do. Did I have food all over my face.

"Aren't Amity suppose to be against Dauntless? You know... Since Dauntless are the complete opposite of what you believe?" Zeke asked dumbstruck.

"Believed." I corrected Zeke. "I used to think that. But, a couple years ago my sister and mother died and I guess that was sorta an eyeopener. I saw that I was not peaceful, and couldn't do what Amity does. Like you said isn't it Dauntless the one picking fights and stuff?" I answered back.

"Not really. You see Dauntless use force to ensure peace. Whereas, Amity they use peace with calm words and rationalizing things. Dauntless take action. They are peaceful, they just had a different way of showing it." Shauna replied with an answer that would make any Erudite proud.

That made me think. Did I choose Dauntless because I wanted an excuse for getting in trouble. That's not who Dauntless are. They are peaceful. Just like Shauna said 'they have a different way of showing peace.' Did I make the right choice? Was I acting on fear, or was I acting on knowing who I was. Am I brave enough to be here?

"Anyways," Claire cleared the awkward tension "what's up the that 'Four' guy. What's his name?"

"That is his name." Zeke replied with a smile forming

"No. His real name, not his nickname." She repeated.

"That is his real name. When he came to Dauntless he changed it to Four. I don't remember his original name. But, his name now is Four." He answered with the knowledge he knew.

"Why? And why is he so intimidating?" Claire asked wanting to know more answers.

"I don't know really. But to answer your second question, he's not that bad. He is a friend of mine actually. We were initiates together." Again, we all stared at him in awe.

"What?" David and Claire said at the same time.

"Us two" he said gesturing to him and Shauna "Four, Erik, and a few others."

"Erik doesn't look seventeen. He looks so old. How can he be only seventeen?" I asked in utter confusion. "I mean he doesn't look like he's dying but he doesn't look like a teenager either. I would have guessed twenty seven at least!" They all began to laugh. I didn't think it sounded stupid. But, here I was again making a stupid comment and everybody laughing. Great. Way to make an impression.

"Nah. He's only a year older than you. He ranked second while Four ranked first when we were initiates.

"That's another thing," I started "what does everybody mean when they say they're 'ranking us'? What are we being ranked for?"

"Oh that's easy!" Mia began to inform me. "We are training here and we are going to be tested and when we are done they rank is and if we don't make the demands, they kick us out and we become factionless."

I let that sink in. So, I could have made the stupidest choice of my life, by coming here, and then become worse than dead because of it. I could become factionless! My other transfer friends had the same face.

"You sure are quiet man. Can you even talk?" Zeke stated looking at Gavin trying to get off subject.

"Yes I can talk. It's just, Abnegation aren't suppose to ask questions. That's self-indulging." Gavin finished.

"What?!" Claire and David questioned

"Would you stop saying the same thing it's almost getting annoying!" Aaron spoke up.

"Well, I mean Abnegation is all about selflessness, so no questions."

"Wow stiff!" Zeke stared "well your not in Abnegation now so, ask away." He offered.

"One thing," Gavin began "what are we doing after this?"

Before anyone had the chance to answer his question, a booming voice came from somewhere up above that said welcome "Can I have all the initiates stand up." The voice boomed again. Oh great I have to stand up in front of all these people? Why do I have to do that? Why can't I just raise my hand a bit? But no matter how much I didn't want to, I stood up with everyone else. "Again welcome! I'm leader here at Dauntless. I'm Max." 'That's great' I thought, 'but when could I sit down?' "Let's all calm down and let the initiates get a true feel for how we do things around here."

Either I, or someone else had a different meaning of the words 'calm down' because after that, they all began cheering and pounding cups onto tables and picking up some of the other initiates including Mia and David. After all the 'calmness' came to an end, we found ourselves headed back to our room to end the night.

This is it. I'm Dauntless now. I'm no longer Amity. But that doesn't mean I'm not peaceful. I still keep the peace, just in a different way. I can't go back to Amity that's not my home. These people- as crazy as they are- are my new family. Faction before blood. Dauntless before Amity.

**AN: Ok. So I know it's a slow beginning but, we're building up to it. Please review guys! It would mean the world to me if you did. A sentence or a novel., I don't really care just please do!**


	5. Chapter 5: My first day in Dauntless

I was peacefully sleeping, until there was a banging noise that could wake the dead. It made my ears ring and I sat up in my bed with a jolt, which made my head hurt. I looked around and nearly all the other initiates did the same thing. "Initiates up!" I heard Four's voice boom. I heard a lot of groaning and moaning. But, we all got up without too much hassle. We still were getting used to the lack if privacy in our room and so changed into our black uniforms as if we were trapped in a small box.

We marched down towards a different part of what people were calling 'The Pit', and made our way to where mats were sprawled out all over the floor. There were punching bags, dummies, and anything else that was used for fight training here. I took a good guess at what we were doing today.

"Glad you're all awake." Four said, sarcasm rolling on every word.

"Well, sorry." David whispered to me. I held back laughter that was rising up in me.

"Today, we will begin the first part of our training- the physical. We will be testing our strength, endurance, and courage. These things make up Dauntless. We will see if you have what it takes to be one of us." Four finished off. I'm not sure if he was trying to sound motivational, intimidating, or what. Because, he sounded a bit of both.

"You will be separated into groups of two. You will spar with each other until you cannot fight anymore or, until you give up. Now, by the end of today you will have your first rankings. Each time we meet you will be judged. Either, you will move up on the standings, or sink." He began to read off names. I waited patiently until I heard my name. "David and Anna."

Oh great! I get to fight David. He was pretty muscular. His pale skin made his muscles stand out and made him look like he could take you down without even trying. I, on the other hand, am, not small but, sort of tall and agile. He looked like strength and offensive, while I, looked defensive.

We walked over to an open mat and listened to Four give us tutorials and instructions on stance and form. Then, we began to fight. David and I went slow at first, but we slowly got more aggressive and faster. This was still new to us but, for me, it began to feel more natural and not as difficult (even though I've only been doing this for a day.) David began to throw harder punches and aggressive throws. I dodged them and threw quicker jabs with my elbows and fists.

Before I knew it, we had a crowd. I'm not sure if someone said to stop, or they just came over to us without permission. Before I thought about it too much, I refocused back to my combat with David.

He got me. He got me right in the cheek. It was our first contact since the start of the fight. It was to probably the worst physical pain I had ever felt. He looked at me wide-eyed. I looked at him telling him it was all right and to keep going. He nodded his head slightly and kept going. I became more observant to his every move. I'm not sure if pain is suppose to do that to you, but I felt more alive and quick. I guess I should thank him for that because, I gave him two jabs right to the stomach with the new strength I now possessed. He got me right back and I flew to the ground.

"Enough!" Four yelled loud enough to get all of our attentions. "Congratulation initiates." He said looking at me and David. "That was the best match out of all the other intimates today." He looked at us with pleased eyes. Wait! What? Four actually looked happy? I guess I have to write this down in the history book. David walked over to me and helped me up off the ground.

I stood up and he stood next to me with a grin on his face clearly looking pleased at our work. "Now that I know what fighting skills you possess. We will work on form. Everyone, walk over to a punching bad." Four instructed us.

We did as we were told and worked on correct ways to punch and jab. We went over to the dummies and Four showed us where to hit our opponents. For the rest of the afternoon we focused on formation and the proper anatomy of a punch. It got really boring, but it was still hard work nonetheless.

Finally, it was done. Four called us done for the day and I wanted to collapse right then and there. I'm glad I had a little bit of strength to hold myself up.

The four of us walked back to our room to change and clean up so we weren't covered in sweat and grime. After all of us got dressed into new black clothing and Claire and I put a little bit if makeup on, we sat on the two bottom bunks of the two bunk beds we claimed the first day to decide what to do for the rest of the day we had left. "I know!" Claire exclaimed after a silence so it made us jump a little at the sudden outburst. "We are going to get a tattoo!"

"What?!" Gavin protested.

"Oh, come on stiff. Lighten up. Be a little Dauntless please. Guys, it will be fun." Claire promised us.

"Well, I'll do it if everyone else will." David declared. Claire shouted 'yes' because she had someone on her side of the tattoo idea.

"Ok fine! I'll do it too. Gavin you are coming with us and you are getting a tattoo." I stated to our group. We began to get up and walk out of the door until there were two people facing us and one whose back was facing us in a circle talking and blocking the door.

"Can you please move." I said. Wow I sounded very Amity. I guess I'll never loose what was taught to me.

"Why? Can't you and your combat buddy move us?" A boy turned around at us and glared at us staring daggers at me and David. He had dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a deep tan that made his eyes a darker color brown than they probably were.

"Are you mad at us because we did better than you in training or something?" David defensively questioned.

"Of course! I know I'm better than the two of you combined! But, I got placed with a crummy former Candor boy." David looked like he wanted to kill him now. "so, I beat him in an instance. It didn't look like much of a fight. I wasn't seen as good. But, if I was placed with someone more on my level, I would have shown I am better than the both of you!" "

Why are you mad at us than? Why not be mad at Four?" Claire protested at him.

"Because I can't get mad at our instructor can I?! Do you know what will happen if not put with someone who can handle me? I won't be ranked well. I'll be ranked below the line. I'll be kicked out and become factionless!" He said clearly looking like he was going to explode.

"Calm down Evan!" Claire commanded. "Leave us alone. Maybe, if you made it look like it was nothing you wouldn't be int this predicament. Try better the next time and don't be a baby and grow up!" She ordered him. He-Evan-looked back in shock that Claire would talk to him like that.

Claire didn't say anything after that. She just left and the rest of us followed after her. After we cleared the comer we all looked at her in awe. "What was that?" Gavin asked in awe.

"What?" She asked quizzical.

"You and that guy back there!" He responded as if it was obvious.

"Oh! That was nothing. Evan is a prat and needs to know it. He thinks everyone should bow down to him. He thinks he's all that, so he struts around like a peacock. He drives me crazy!" She answered aggravated.

"How do you know him?" Gavin asked.

"We were both Erudite. We lived close to each other and he was always like that." Claire answered with anger in each word.

"Guys, let's leave that whole business with Evan behind us and just go get our tattoo like we said we would." I rationally stated. Wow! Again! I acted as an Amity. I guess it's going to take some training to get my former self out of me. I'm Dauntless now. At the mere mention of the tattoos Gavin looked like he wanted to throw up.

Nonetheless, we went over to were we were suppose to get tattoos. There was a bar, and drinks were being passed. We didn't have anything to do with that but just headed straight to the tattoo salon. "Guys we should all get the Dauntless symbol." The Dauntless symbol looked like a flame with a circle around it. Each faction has their own symbol.

"Why?" Gavin asked. "So we can all be matching with tattoos? So when people see us they see the cool little transfers who are twinning with tattoos. Go us!" David and I couldn't help ourselves. We both burst out laughing. I completely toppled over David while he just patted Gavin on the back while doubling over.

"No!" Claire stated looking flustered. "Because, we are all transfers. We are all Dauntless now. So, we should show we are by getting the Dauntless symbol."

We all did get the Dauntless symbol. Claire got it small sized tattoo on her ankle bone on the outside of her foot. David got his, rather large, on the left side of his rib cage. Gavin put his tattoo, a bit bigger than the size of Claire's, on the right side under his neck under his collar-bone. My Dauntless tattoo, I decided to put about where my hipbone was on the right side. Mine was a it smaller than David's but larger than Gavin's tattoo.

"Well, how's this for showing our Dauntless selves?" I said showing off my new tattoo.

"Nice!" They all said in unison. I gave David a fist bump and Gavin a high five. Claire just looked at us with an Erudite grin that showed she was right.

We all walked back to our room laughing and talking. When we got to our room, we affectionately called it 'The Dome', we settled down and got ready for bed.

I was content. I had done well in training. I had gotten a tattoo. I had made some enemies and strengthened my friendships. That's Dauntless though, you work hard and some won't like it, but the ones that do, they will support you until the end. I anticipated tomorrow. I couldn't wait to prove myself in training. I was ready to be Dauntless.


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

"Gah!" I gave out a long groan as I woke up. I was not a morning person. My curly brown hair was sprawled all over my head looking like a rat's nest. "I don't want to wake up!" I protested as David was trying to persuade me out of bed. I tossed and turned not wanting to.

But finally, I got up. I went over to a mirror to splash water on my face to try and wake up my half-asleep body. I walked back over to my bed and grabbed a new set of clothes. I put on my clothes and went back to the mirror where I put on makeup and tried to untangled my hair.

Once when I was somewhat presentable, I stared into the mirror and did what all dramatic girls in stories do. I thought about who I was and the depth of life and all sorts of deep questions like that. But really, it hit me. I am now Dauntless. I am no longer Amity. One question still plagued my mind though. Am I also Candor? I mean, my aptitude test said I was both Dauntless and Candor. So, was I both?

I lifted up the corner of my shirt exposing my new tattoo so I could see it. It was something that I was glad I did. This is who I am. I will be Dauntless. I will survive initiation. I will be brave.

After all the deep soul searching, I walked over to David and Claire. Claire was tracing over her tattoo on her ankle while David was tying his shoes. "Where's Gavin?" I wondered.

"Said he wanted an early breakfast. He said Yesterday he got punched in the gut and the food wanted to come back up." David answered. I tried to get the sight of Gavin barfing all over the training mats would not be a good thing if he wanted to survive Dauntless training.

"Good idea. Want to head down with me?" I offered to Claire, who looked up at me, and David, who just finished with his shoes. "Sure." Claire replied. Her and David got up and the three of us headed down to The Pit. When we got to the mess hall. Or whatever people here called it. We saw Gavin sitting at a table with Aaron and Mia. We walked over and I didn't miss the death glare that Evan was giving me. It was a look that said 'you will mess up today. Got that? Or, I will come after you.' If I was a smart person, I would have ignored it. But, instead a shot a glare back that meant 'try me!'

As we say down, Mia started saying "so, you and David did well in training I heard." Oh geez. How do even the Dauntless born know?

"Yeah. David beat me though. It wasn't all that interesting."

"Not all that interesting?" Aaron doubted. "Gavin said that Four said it was the best he's ever seen an initiate do on their first day."

"I don't know about that. But... I..." I couldn't continue. I hated when all the attention was on me.

"Anyways, how did you guys do? I hardly saw you except when we ate."

"I did pretty good. I was faced with a guy who was twice as big as me took me out in about a minute." Mia said with her head hanging. "Lauren didn't look that pleased with me."

"I think I did pretty well. I fought a guy about my size and strength. It was pretty even. I took him out though. He has a concussion." I widened my eyes at this. 'Please tell me we weren't going to fight the Dauntless born anytime soon?'

A bell rang and we- the six of us- got up and went over to training. When we got there we went back to practicing forms and we worked ourselves hard. I could feel muscles straining themselves with trying to keep up with the demands of Four. "Everybody stop." Four commanded us. "We are going to head over and check the standing when we get back, you will know who is on your level and will face them in the next one-on-one combat."

We walked over to a corner of the room where we saw the Dauntless born walking over as well. I could see Aaron and Mia. Half if the dauntless guys decided to walk around shirtless and their training pants, while the girls, walked around in sports bras and pants. How hard were they pushing them? They all looked like they wanted to pass out.

I could see a tattoo on Mia and Aaron. I didn't know they had a tattoo. Mia's was an anchor on her thigh. I wonder why she has an anchor? Aaron had the tribal tattoo that was really cool. His tattoo went from his lower rib cage to his shoulder on his right side

Four and Lauren stood in the front while the initiates stood facing them. There was a board behind the two trainers. The board that told us where we ranked. The first person was a guy named Daniel-I'm guessing Dauntless born since I don't remember the name. Next was Aaron. I looked at him with a congratulatory smile. He looked shock while Mia quietly squealed in glee and patted his shoulder. Next, was David. I couldn't believe it! He was a transfer and he was in third. I looked at him thrilled and he gave me a grin just like the one when we finished our first combat. The names went one until I saw mine. I was in seventh, Mia eighth, Evan ninth, then Claire and Gavin were eleventh and twelfth respectively.

We all did pretty well for it being our first day. That only meant we have room to improve. Whereas, the person on top, has to work even harder to stay on top. I was ready to move up. I could do. I was going to prove my worth here at Dauntless. But, I'm sure everyone else's as thinking that too.

Now that we knew what place we were in, I got the one thing that would happen in any dramatic story. I got placed with my enemy-Evan. He looked smug about it. I just rolled my eyes. We walked over to our mat and got ready to engage in combat. He got ready In his stance, and I in mine.

We each had a mental countdown at when we were going to strike. He went first and I quickly dodged and glided away from the attack. He shot another punch and, again, I dodged. I knew I couldn't keep dodging everything for long so, I saw my chance and took it. His lower stomach region was open saw I punched right gut. That's made him fall back and gasp and I got him again in the throat. I was going in for another swing when, he tripped my foot and threw me to the ground.

I went down with a thud. I tried to quickly get back up bit Evan got to me first. He kicked me in the gut then picked me up only to slam me on the floor again. I crushed my head on the floor and it was excruciatingly painful. But, I tried with whatever energy I had left to get back up. I went back to dodging. I felt blood all over the left side of my face from my head slamming to the ground. I saw another chance to get him in the throat again. But, when I went for the shot, he saw it coming and the next thing I knew, I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and saw everybody's legs all around me. I opened my eyes even wider to see I was on a mat. "What happened?" I groaned. I sounded horrible like someone took my voice and put it threw the shredder.

"You and Evan had the fight. You blacked out about five minutes ago. Not that long, but enough so we could help you." Responded a familiar voice I knew to be Claire's.

"That's great." I said sarcastically. "That's just what he wanted. Me to lose, or at least David or I to lose, so he could rank higher."

"You still did good. He keeps coughing and choking. I'm guessing you punched him a couple times in the throat?" She said with a mischievous grin. I smirked back.

"Something like that." We laughed until we were interrupted.

"If your up and able to walk, get back to work." Four ordered us. He helped me up, then the same to Claire. He listed off a new set of names since the first combats were finished. I waited for my name. He called my name and I was paired with Claire.

Oh great. Do I fight her hard? Go easy? What? She was my friend, but, we were both initiate too. She must have been reading my thought because, she whispered "don't go easy. I won't if you won't." I have her a nod and we started our fight.

By the time it was over, we were both sweaty and a bit bloody. I had one the fight after she decided to act like a limp noodle and was unable to get up. Four finally called it a day and Claire and I had no shame on completely collapsing on top of each other. When we finally got up we went back to The Dome and showered and reapplied our makeup when Claire burst out "I want to do something to my hair."

Her medium length almost bleach blonde hair with dark brown natural highlighted streaks, was beautiful. Unlike mine, we had almost opposite hair. Hers was straight mine not. Hers was blonde mine was dark brown. "I want to add dye to my hair!" She said in certainty.

"Why on earth do you want to do that? I love your hair!" I questioned.

"C'mon. It will be a girls night out. I'll get Mia and the three of us will do something together. Please." She looked like a puppy now. Her hands collapsed together with huge eyes begging me to let her do it. I gave in.

"Fine lets go get Mia." We went to collect Mia and the three if off went down to get Claire's hair done.

"Ok. So, I want to cut it a bit. Make it uneven at the ends. I want it cut to about mid shoulder blade or at my shoulders whichever looks better. And when your done I want black streaks in it." She told the hairdresser. The hairdresser nodded and began to work. The three of us talked and laughed, although it was hard because Claire couldn't move her head.

"I've been meaning to ask you" I looked at Mia "why do you have an anchor tattoo on the outside of your thigh. It's really pretty, I'm just curious."

She looked down at he leg that was covered by her tight black Dauntless pants. "Well, I don't really know. I guess it's just a reminder to stay safe and secure. To work hard and not be kicked out of Dauntless. I want to stay here. So, the anchor is a symbol to remind me to work hard and stay here. Plus, I've always thought anchors were cool so it was a reason to get it." She said with a smile and laughed at the last part. I laughed with her.

"I want to get a tattoo." It was my turn to shock everyone.

"What?" Mia whipped her head at me with her long black hair hitting me in the face.

"You heard me. I want another tattoo. I want something like you. A reminder to know what I want and who I am."

"If you do, wait until I'm done. Ok?" Claire insisted. We waited until she was done and then we walked over back to the tattoo parlor.

"I want a dandelion."

"Why?" Claire wondered

"It was one thing my mother always said. She said that no matter how fast Dandelions fell they would regrow quicker and with more of them. I want it as a reminder that no matter how many times I screw up in initiation, I will just grow and get better. I'm not giving up in Dauntless. And, I want something to remind me of my mother." I finished off with a smile. They looked up at me with smiles and I smiled back.

I sat down in the chair and I turned my head to the side. I was putting my dandelion tattoo right behind my left ear. It had some of the seeds flying off of it. I looked in the mirror and I loved it. It was beautiful and the woman-Tori- did a fantastic job. "Mia c'mon. It's your turn what do you want?" Claire coaxed. Mia groaned.

"I don't know " she admitted. "Um... How about I get all new makeup?" Claire and I shook out heads. "Um... Oh! I know! I'm going to get a piercing." Claire and I agreed to this and so Mia sat down in the chair added, to the one set of piercing she had on her ear, three studs up her left ear. "Ta-da." She showed us pulling back her hair. With all of us having a successful night out we walked back to the pit to find Aaron, Gavin, and David sitting at a table.

When we showed up, their jaws dropped and David applauded "very nice!" He sat down with them and finished the day in laughter, eating Dauntless chocolate cake, and Gavin spilling his drink all over Aaron and me, who were sitting next to each other. Claire only added to that and dumped the rest of her water on us too.

**AN: So, I've been working on a project. I have been finding images of how I pictured all my main six characters. I'm very happy with how they turned out. I will try and post them as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7: we play capture the flag

We spent weeks training and working on form, shooting guns, and throwing knives. I got strong, fast, and sore. I got so extremely sore. It hurt to walk and sit, but I figured being in Dauntless I shouldn't let them know. on he rankings board I moved up to seventh. However, none of my friends moved up except Gavin who went to tenth, just behind Evan. Some of the other initiates sank and some rose.

I was walking over to Gavin to congratulate him when, I heard Four yell out to us "Initiates, we will be having our annual capture the flag game tonight. I hope you're all well enough to participate."

That gave us all something to talk about. At dinner, the six of us talked about the game we were all informed about. "So, normally, it would be Lauren who would lead the other team but, Erik decided he wanted to take her place. My guess is that he wanted to beat Four in something." Aaron informed us as we all ate.

"So, how do they decide what team is everybody on? Do they split it up by born and transfers. Or, what?" Claire asked.

"I just hope it's not going to be separated by born and transfers because, that's a terrifying idea." I openly stated. Just then Zeke and Shauna showed up with plates in their hands and sat down at our table.

"Hey guys." Zeke greeted. "What are you guys talking about."

"Apparently, we have a game of capture the flag tonight" Claire informed them.

"I love capture the flag. Once when your done, there's an initiation ritual you guys should join." Shauna told us with a smirk.

"What kind of ritual?" David questioned.

"You'll see. But, don't tell anybody." She mysteriously told us. We all laughed and now had to wait for tonight to come so we could answer all our questions.

Gavin, David, Claire, and me all went back to The Dome. We sat done on our two bottom bunks of our bunk beds. We began our conversation on the capture the flag game. We had a million questions that we asked each other. We wondered, where will we go to play, who will be on each team, and what was going to be the initiation ritual.

Only thirty minutes until our questions would be answered. We got in our Dauntless training uniforms and got ready to leave. Claire fixed her hair and I made sure my hair wasn't a tangled mess and uncontrollable. (It was only slightly uncontrollable.) We went down to The Pit and sat down at the table we claimed as ours and waited for Aaron and Mia to show up. Evan really was bitter. I was still ahead of him, as well as David, and so he hated my guts. He stated daggers at me and I ignored Him. Seriously, he needs to grow up.

After we we all were sitting down, we finally got anxious and nervous. We were tapping our fingers and and feet. Shaking and fidgeting at our table until, we were told it was time to go. We all walked out of Dauntless headquarters and into the fields. Suddenly, Four broke out into a sprint followed closely by who I assumed to be Erik.

I heard Claire yell out to me "Anna, why are they running?" Answering her question, we heard the train come up. "Not again! I thought we were done with jumping trains?!" She said indignantly. Four jumped onto the ledge of the train and pushed a button so the door would open allowing the rest of us to jump in. One by one we all jumped into the moving train. We were all laughing and trying to figure out where were going.

"Initiates! Come here!" Erik's voice ordered us. Four was intimidating and scaring, but Erik just seemed angry and mean. "We will be splitting you up into two groups. Four and I will be choosing teams. Four, would you like to go first?" Erik offered, although it sounded as though he was saying it out of force not in a friendly matter.

N

"I chose Samuel." Samuel walked over to Four. He was very strong and was tall. He looked more on the defensive and then afterwards he would strike. Wow! I'm getting good at the whole Dauntless eye training. That's good. Erik chose Daniel, the person who was first on the ranking board. And they kept choosing. Me, Mia, and Aaron were on Four's team. While, David, Gavin, and Claire were on Erik's, they didn't look to happy about being with grumpy pants' team Along with Evan.

They began to explain the rules to us. They said we had to split up and hide our flags the first team to find the flag wins. We were given guns to shoot the opposite team. They felt like real guns except they shot darts that were painful instead of bullets. Finally, Four opened up the doors and we all jumped out. We immediately followed Four to our base.

We began to plan and decide the best way to get the flag. Aaron gave ideas on how to retrieve the flag and how to win. However, they had a couple of flaws in each plan. Someone spoke up "Ok, so, we should split up some need to stay here and defend while others go and try and find the opponent's flag. Then, we should split up again. We need to become smaller groups so we are not as noticeable. We should be able to find the flag easily after that. You know, beside the other team also coming after us." He concluded. People were liking the idea. Some were saying good job Austin.

"One thing," Four began "where do you suggest we look for the flag."

"Um... I don't know. Any ideas?" Austin offered.

"What if our separate search parties get onto a place high up and then scope out for the flag." Mia offered. With that, we split up. Austin, me, and surprisingly Four joined our small team to get the flag. Aaron went in another group, while Mia, stayed at the base to defend the flag.

We were off. We split up and my team of three went to find high ground to find the flag. We waited until finally we spot it. We slowly made our way to find the flag. We were cautious to be aware of the other team. We saw a scout team and took the out without a hitch. I guess they were the bait because after that a small team of about five people who took us three out from behind.

I woke up and saw that the three of us were bound together. I groggily woke from my black out to see, both Aaron and Four were awake however, both looked out of it. There was one person who was guarding us. I looked at Austin and Four. I think we had a moment of agreement because I was the closest to him and if I stretched out my legs I could get him to the ground. I did so. I quickly stuck out my legs and scissored them together causing him to fall with a thud and he didn't stir after that.

Four was able to uncut the ropes after I pulled out a knife from his pocket with my feet and we were free. We got up when we heard cheering. We saw someone running down cheering. It was someone I recognized from our team. We saw someone else running down too with the flag. It was Aaron! We ran to him and cheered with them. I basically tackled Aaron in a hug of joy, excitement, and congratulations.

After all that died down, the six of us where caught up with Zeke who told us to follow him. Oh yeah! The initiation ritual. I seriously wondered what we were going to do. We met up with few other people. Zeke asked Four if he wanted to go too. Four just said he didn't enjoy that type of stuff. What were we going to do? We went into an old abandoned building and all cramped up into the elevator. We went to the top floor onto the roof. We all walked over to the edge where people were fearlessly looking over and talking nonchalantly with each other.

"Ok. Whose going first?" Zeke called out. Some Dauntless member walked up and Zeke and another person helped strap him into some sort of harness. Once when he was all strapped in, Zeke pushed him and he flew off. It was a zip line. I was going to go on a zip line a billion feet high in the hair. Dauntless really are crazy! Person after person kept climbing in and the flying off.

Then, I gathered up all the courage I could muster and got strapped into the harness. It wasn't anything at all like I thought it would be. It wasn't like jumping from the building on in the first day. It felt more controlled. More like flying. I felt graceful almost. It was one of the most thrilling things I've done. The sights I could see! The view! Although dark, it was beautiful.

Before I knew it, I heard yelling to pull down on a cord. I did as I was told and I stopped. I was let out of the harness and was free to walk around the building. I couldn't help but laugh. It was one of the best things I've done since I've gotten here.

I heard a familiar scream from Mia. When she got out she immediately wrapped her arms around her and was breathing heavily. "I never want to do that again!" She said in a joking way, but had panic hidden underneath her words. We both turned our heads to hear cheering. It was Aaron who looked like he was having the time if his life. We all made it to the building and the last person to land was Zeke.

We all began to make our way back to headquarters. Gavin was the only person who looked as miserable as Mia. He looked like he wanted to throw up whereas Mia, she just looked like she wanted to curl up in a ball. Nonetheless, we went back to The Pit to eat Dauntless cake and bang cups, and enjoy our capture the flag victory.

**AN: Guys, I finished my project! Yay! If you want to see the pictures of how I imagined each of my character, you can check them out in my bio. If you have suggestions or have a favorite please comment and tell me. I'd love to hear what you think! Peace out! I shall see you all next time I update!**


	8. Chapter 8: An unexpected end

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Divergent. It all belongs to Veronica Roth. The idea is hers. **

**On with the story!**

"Guys, Stop! We all know I'm not going to make it." Gavin's voice quaking with sadness. "You all have moved up in rankings. I haven't I've just fallen. I'm below the line. I'm going to be factionless." He said in almost a whisper. He sounded like he wasn't trying to break down.

The six if us sat at our table with drinks and Dauntless cake. We were discussing the fact that the first part of our training is almost over when, Gavin couldn't hold it in anymore. He had been acting funny lately and he asked why and he wouldn't tell us. I guess this is why. "You're not going to be taken out of Dauntless." David tried to reassuringly comfort his friend.

"How do you know that? What am I good at that they'll want to keep me here?" Gavin questioned like there was no hope.

"We will find a way for you to stay here Gavin. You can know that." Mia confirmed. Mia had a way with words. Even if you knew it was impossible, she had a way of giving you hope. She was a leader. Whether she knew it or not.

"You know what, if you aren't getting better in training then, I guess it's time you took up some extra classes." Claire declared to us. We all looked at her wondering what she meant.

"I love that idea Claire, but, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we will all go down and help Gavin with sparing, knife throwing, gun shooting, everything!" She sounded so sure of herself.

"We could. I guess, but, will we get permission." David asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We are Dauntless. Be brave David. Let's just go." She persuade. We all agreed and told each other tonight after dinner.

We got ready for our afternoon training in the meantime. Aaron and Mia left to their bunks where the Dauntless born live, while the four of us went to The Dome. The four of us got ready into our training uniforms and got ready to leave when we were interrupted by a voice that I wanted to punch a wall every time I heard. "So, are the four musketeers all ready to go to training." His deep voice said mockingly.

"Why do you talk to us even though you hate us?" Claire rolled her eyes and questioned.

"No. Hate is such a hard word. Don't you think Claire? But, I won't be hesitant to make sure you don't get in my way." Evan said with a mischievous grin.

"Is that a threat?" I said with anger. Seriously, who says that? He needs to get a life.

"My oh my! Is little Anna scared? Does she think someone could hurt her?" He said batting his eyelashes in mockery.

"Dear God Evan! Please leave me alone you pathetic being in existence!" I blurted out. I couldn't stand him anymore. He drove me crazy. I stormed out of the room in a mad stomp and left without looking back.

I only heard Evan shout down to me "Watch your back Anna, because you need to be brave to survive here."

I couldn't think straight just breathing the same air as him makes me want to hurl. I couldn't stand him. Why couldn't he just work hard to get on top? Why does he have to get into my head? If he is trying to throw me off mentally, I guess it worked because now I'm too flustered to think straight. We walked into the training room where I saw Evan with his gang he shot me a look that meant 'you calmed down yet?'

I rolled my eyes and looked at Four. "Today, you will be practicing everything because, as you know, we will see who stays" he paused "and who goes. By the end of this week, it is your last chance to try and save you skins from being kicked out. So, I hope you all work hard." He concluded in his intimidating voice.

We walked over to the mat where I saw I would be fighting a girl named Emma. I walked into the mat with her and we began. She was strong like me but she wasn't quick. She was very willowy shaped, but, she didn't love around a lot. After fighting for about ten minutes, I had a bloody nose, sore arm, and bruise on my thigh. However, she was crumpled on the floor. I helped her up and she took my hand and we went our separate ways to our next event.

I had knife throwing, which I was good at, and saw Evan decided to join next to me. "So, you think you're going to stay?" He asked although he sounded like he just wanted to hear his voice not actually talk.

"Why do you ask?" I immediately responded.

"Defensive much?"

"No!"

"Well to answer your question" he began "it's mental. So do you think your going to stay?" He finished.

"Yes I do. I am high up in rankings, sixth, so I think I'm safe." That made him sneer. I knew he was eighth. Mia and a Dauntless born were ahead if him. "Well, it would be a shame if you couldn't fight or you quit. You could end up like the stiff who we all know is going to be kicked out. You could be factionless together!"

Time was up and we both left our stations. I had another fighting match with boy I bit taller than me. Once when training was done, I cleaned up and walked back with Claire to vent out all my feelings about Evan. "I could kill him! Do you know that? He drives me nuts! Why does he even talk to me?!" All I could do was breathe heavily now. Claire tried to comfort me, but it was no use. At this point, nothing would calm me down.

As promised, the six of us met up in the training room to help Gavin. We began to teach him techniques. Aaron asked if Mia and I could go on the mat to show forms. To him we did a slow demonstration showing the anatomy of our punches, jabs, and blocks so he would get a better understanding. Gavin took it all in. He listened attentively.

Aaron took charge and led the teachings. He was good at showing how to do things and I learned new stuff too. Aaron decided to have me and Mia go into a real fight. I have never fought a Dauntless born, or Mia, my best friend. I did what I was told, and stepped onto the mat.

We both got in our positions and we never lost eye contact with each other. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail while mine was in a messy bun on the top of my head. She took side steps and I mimicked her moves in the opposite direction. She took a punch and I easily moved out of the way. Thank goodness I have quick reflexives! She gave to quick jabs and I moved out of the way. I sent one jab and an elbow back at her and she moved then blocked.

We were going at it a while. We were both very equal in skill and strength. We dodged, blocked, and attacked. It ended when Mia got hit me. Right in the gut. She got me again and again. I was down and I couldn't get up. I rolled out of the way and that have me momentum to stand up. I got her off guard and punched her in the arm and stomach. She lurched back. Things got serious. Went went harder now that we had both been hit.

I was more focused. I had adrenaline and was noticing every detail around me. We were at equal levels again until, she got me again and this time, I couldn't get up. I wasn't passed out but I was too out of it to move. "Oh gosh!" Mia exclaimed. "Anna, you all right?" She rushed over to help me, as did everyone else.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." I replied.

"Great match guys! You were equal the entire time. You guys make a great team." Aaron stated to us. He got a towel and began to cleanup the blood on my face. David handed the towel to Mia because she looked like she could actually hold it and not pass out. Soon, I was blood-free and exhausted. I took of my training shirt and was just in my sports bra and training pants, Mia also looked hot, and did the same thing. Aaron told me I was done for the night in demonstrating because I was still a bit dizzy. We kept teaching Gavin techniques and then, Aaron told him it was time to fight David.

Gavin went as white as a ghost. He was terrified of fighting David. He'd seen David fight before and David was good too. But, nonetheless, he walked on the mat. It was a rather quick fight and didn't last long. David took Gavin down. It wasn't that Gavin was weak, but he just wasn't as strong as most of the initiates. We told him it was ok and that it was our first night of training with him. He said on but he still looked disappointed in himself.

Aaron tossed me my shirt and I out it back on covering my Dauntless tattoo on my hip. I still loved that tattoo and would often find myself tracing the design without even realizing it. I went to The Dome to take a shower and get ready for bed only to wake up to more training.

I was terrified of what would happen to Gavin. Dauntless initiation really makes you terrified of everything. What would Candor initiates do? Would I have survived their initiation? Did I really make the right choice in choosing Dauntless over Candor? I guess I can't wallow on the pass. I have to move on and live my life with the choices I've made.

I got ready and walked to have breakfast then, to the sound of Four and his training instructions. I'm really starting to think Four likes torturing us. Whether he realizes it or not, he makes every part of me ache and want to curl up into a hole and sleep away the soreness that encases my body. And no, there was no over exaggeration in that statement.

"Last week of our first stage in training. Then, you will move to the mental stage of training."

"What will we do in the mental stage?" A girl with a pixie cut hair style asked.

"That is for you to find out if you make it in stage one." He said mysteriously. We trained for days after breakfast, in the afternoon, and then after dinner for Gavin. Gavin was moving up although, not as fast as he would've liked. The rest of us looked good for passing the first stage. It was Gavin we were worried about. We couldn't take it anymore. We were all restless. We needed to know the results of where Gavin would end up. We needed to know. He was our friend. We couldn't have him be factionless. He could end up worse than dead. If you were factionless you were at the lowest place you could be.

We still trained and could noticeably see Gavin getting stronger and quicker. He was more agile and quick. He had stronger punches and swifter jabs. He was so close to being the best he could be. They closed the board so we couldn't see where we ranked anymore. I guess they want us to die from a panic attack so they have an easier time choosing.

I couldn't take it. I was getting edgier. I was snapping and quick to get agitated. Although, almost everybody else was too. We were all nervous to find out the results- Gavin most of all.

Finally, the dreaded day came. We all lined up and Four pulled out a board. The board that would tell us if we we'd safe, for now, or not. One by one they revealed the names. One by one people were feeling relieved or stressed. Daniel, Aaron, and David were the top three. They were the best no doubt. Mia was fifth. I was sixth, Evan was seventh, and Claire was ninth. We were all safe. All if us-excluding Evan- turned our heads to Gavin and to the board. Back and forth. Waiting for his name.

Finally, his name showed up and Gavin went as white as a ghost. I dropped my jaw. Mia covered her mouth in shock. Claire looked like she wanted to cry. Gavin just stood there. He just stood as he saw his name on the board. He couldn't move.

**AN: Guys, please leave reviews. You don't know how much they mean to me when I get them. anyways, next chapter will be posted soon. Until then, peace!**


	9. Chapter 9: unexpected events

**AN: before you guys start throwing rotten tomatoes at me, let me explain. It took me so long to update because first, I had huge tests to study for. Second, I got in trouble so I couldn't ****write. But, besides all that, on with the show :D**

All the hard work. Everything we did. We trained. We practiced. We worked our butts off. Yet, it didn't matter. He was so close. Gavin was one away from the top. One away! Why? Why didn't he pass?

I couldn't bear to look at Gavin. I looked in the opposite direction to see David and Aaron staring at Gavin, both with horrified looks plastered on their faces. Claire gave a muffled scream. It didn't matter that we passed. Our friend was leaving. Our friend was going to be rejected. Our friend was going to be fationless.

"If you are below the line, we will give you ten minutes to gather up your belongings. Then, you can leave." Four commanded the initiates. Gavin turned around and walked in the direction of The Dome. The five of us followed trying to catch up to him.

"Please. Please just leave me alone." Gavin pleaded as we stood behind him. He had his hands at the top of the second bunk in our room.

"We are not going to let you leave." David insisted.

"What are you going to do? Please enlighten me!" He told us. He sounded so close to a breakdown.

"I don't know. But, I do know that you can't just leave!" He refuted.

"Look at that. The stiff's finally going to leave." The sound of the Evan's annoying voice echoed through the room.

"Shut up Evan!" Mia and I snapped at him. Before he could say anything snarky back at us, a high pitched scream came from the bathroom. Mia and I ran towards the scream.

I wanted to throw up. Mia just covered her mouth and tried to give a scream but it just came out as a squeal.

Lying on the floor was a girl with short brown hair and blood all over. In her hand she held a hand gun. The same guns we use in some of our training. She had her green eyes glassed over. She was pale. Pale and lifeless.

A boy and a girl ran to her side "Rachel!" The girl screamed. "Wake up! Wake up right now " she sobbed clutching her hand. "Please! Please!" The boy just sat by her side and stared at her in shock his eyes tearing up.

"What's going on?" Four's voice was ears over the sound of the girl's sobs. He didn't have to say anything. He just looked at the girl and understood. He didn't say anything. He just gently picked up the lifeless body and carried her in his arms. The girl let go of Rachel's hand and flung herself on the guy's body letting out uncontrollable sobs.

Four left the room and left the rest of us in an awkward silence. Claire walked over to the girl and rubbed her arm. "It's ok Olivia. Breathe. Shh." She comforted. Olivia's breathing was shaky and still unable to calm down. She tried to have words form in her mouth but nothing came out. She took a deep breath and tried to have her words make sense

"She...passed...move on...why...doesn't...sense." I was stunned watching her. Her friend was too scared to be factionless. Her friend, Rachel, thought she wasn't going to make it in Dauntless so she chose to kill herself instead. But, she did. She would have made it to the next stage.

Four came back into the room a few minutes later. Claire stood up and walked over to us to listen to what Four was going to say. "Gavin, because you are the closest to the the passing initiates, and because there is an open slot, you will be stuck here a bit longer." He concluded. After he left the five of us turned to Gavin.

After a long pause a voice broke out. "You passed." Claire congratulated, though it was more of a statement then a real happy congratulatory praise. I guess what just happened sort of took all the joy out of the room.

"See, I knew you were going to make it." David patted his shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess. I didn't want to pass like this though. I mean a girl just killed herself. And... I don't know..."

"Look man, that wasn't your fault. You didn't have anything to do with that." Aaron persuaded him.

"I guess you're right. But still...it's messy and confusing." The next couple hours we cleaned up The Dome from the events of earlier that day. Then, we cleaned up ourselves from the blood and sweat. The initiates that didn't pass left the compound and probably going to live a life of struggle and pain. Why? Because they weren't good enough. That seemed really messed up and strange. I didn't like that.

That night we all met in the pit. There was loud music. Drinks being passed, cheering, dancing, and all sorts of other things. This was a memorial for Rachel. The rest of Dauntless went along with it.

In Amity, we have a quiet ceremony and just shake hands with the family members of the deceased then leave. Here, they partied and celebrated her life, not mourned her death. I liked that. Although death is hard, they didn't let that cloud the life they lived. Instead, they praised her of what she did and celebrated her life. He spent the night in celebration.

We passed the pain and confusion. We gave a real congratulation to Gavin. And the six of us spent the night celebrating us passing the first stage. The next day we came into the training room. We lined up and waited for our instructions for this new stage we were suppose to be doing.

Instead, we were told by Four that today was visiting day. My stomach dropped. I forgot that it was visiting day. I felt different emotions in me. I could see my family. But would they reject me because I left? All I could do was wait. I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed.

I waited and waited until I finally made my way to the entrance of the Dauntless compound and waited for a family member to see me. As much as I was nervous, I was more nervous that no one would come.

Finally, family members started coming in. I waited and still I didn't see any sort of familiar face. I was about to leave when Claire ran up to me with a girl who looked nothing like Claire. This girl had long brown are and a darker skin tone. I wonders who she was. "Anna! I want to introduce you to my sister, Katie." I was dumbfounded. These two were sisters?

"Nice to meet you. I'm Anna." I politely replied. I figured it would be rude to go 'Wow! Really? You guys look nothing alike.' She just gave a polite smile back.

"Do you see any of your family here yet?" Claire asked me with genuine concern. I told I hadn't and I wasn't expecting them to come. Amity and Dauntless are sorta enemies after all. I was in a conversation with Katie when I saw my dad! I couldn't believe it at first. My dad would actually step foot in Dauntless compound?! This day will go down in history. I

politely left the conversation and slowly walked over to my father. "Hi dad." I greeted. I kept my distance a bit because I didn't know if he would reject me or not.

"Hello Anna." He sounded truly glad to see me, but polite. I couldn't help myself. Even though Dauntless said to not look so attached to your family, I flung myself on my dad and gave him and long hug. I missed him. I missed him dearly. My dad just stroked my tangled mess of curly hair and I breathed in deeply, comforted by his presence.

"I missed you dad. I missed you so much." I didn't cry. I never really cry. "I can't believe you came here."

"I missed you too. It's really lonely at home without you." I let go from the hug and smiled.

"How is everyone back home? What's my brother up to lately?"

"Henry hasn't been up to much. He stays busy with work, nothing much. How do you like it at Dauntless?" Moment of truth time. Do I say I loved it and it's better than what Amity could have given me? Or say that this is one of my worst decisions ever and I wanted to go back to Amity?

"Dad, I really do like it at Dauntless. These people have become like family to me." I don't think that is what my dad wanted to hear. He looked like his last hope was squashed and dead.

"I can't say I'm happy to hear that but, I respect your decision." He responded in a quiet and monotone voice

"Look, I know you are probably disappointed in me but, I've learned and seen so much. I have seen the person I want to be. I have seen the person I am becoming. I want to make it here in a Dauntless and it would mean the world if you encouraged me in that." I tried to reason. I kept a cool voice trying to get him to understand.

"I know you are adjusting to Dauntless compound but, I miss you. I feel like everything I taught you, you threw away to come here." It broke me to hear him say that. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a corner of the room.

"Dad, Dauntless and Amity aren't that different. Before you can argue, hear me out. Amity are the peaceful. They make sure we live in a community of harmony and peace. Right? Well, Dauntless do the same, just in a different way. Dauntless keep the peace by using force and and action, whereas, Amity uses calm tactics. Does that make sense?" I slowly and calmly reasoned.

He just nodded at what I was saying. I continued. "So, you see, what you taught me growing up has only grown since I've been here. Please, please, don't think I left you. I did what I thought was right and would be the best."

My dad gave a weak smile. It was a smile of understanding, shock, and love. He realized that what I did was to help me. Though I didn't realize that at first, it did. The decision grew me more than anything else could have. "You're right you know. You're right a lot too." He pulled me to him and gave me another warm embrace. I let out a sigh. I heard my dad whisper in my ear. "You are so much like you mother. You act like her even when you don't realize it. But you mostly do it when I need to be reminded when I'm wrong. I love you Anna. More than you'll ever know."

I figured Dauntless leaders wouldn't like me doing this since they said we weren't suppose to act that close to our families. Faction before blood was something they enforced here very seriously. I let go and gave a smile at my dad. "I love you dad. You are going to freak, but I'll show you anyways." I pulled my hair back and showed him my tattoo behind my ear. My dandelion tattoo. The one I got to remind me of my mother. I wouldn't dare show him my larger one. "Remember what mom said about dandelions. The best weeds there ever were."

"How could I forget. She praised them like they were the most beautiful things in the world, when they were just weeds." He said with a smile And shock.

"I got this because of her. To remind me of her. To be strong. To be me."

We continued our conversation with small talk. I introduced him to my friends that I had made. I met David's father. His father scared me because he seemed like he could point out every secret I had in a second. Geez! Candors scare me!

None of Gavin's family came so he stayed with me. Soon, my dad had to go. Time was up. Since we were in front of everyone, including Dauntless leaders, I figured it would be best to just give a handshake. He told me he loved me and I replied the same thing back to him.

No matter what faction I was in, my father is and will always be my father. Even though now we are in spectate factions, no one can say we aren't a family anymore. I I'll always value, love, and respect him.

**AN: Yay! Chapter finished. Guys, I promise you'll get the next update sooner. **


End file.
